Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14
'Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14 '(夢を見て星印のコラボレーション·コンサート'14) is the first collaboration concert between DreamS and HoshiBoshi Pro. It will run from March 1, 2014 to March 30, 2014. Setlist #Special Medley (Jupinus; Splash Free - Polaris Alpha; Chiisana Kiseki - TθPAZ; JOY!! - Hana Emi; Mugen no Ai - Luminus; Thrill - Vega β; Blue Jeans - HI-5; 3,2,1!- ) #C/C Cinderella Complex - SINX (G2) #SHALL WE LOVE? - SINX (G1; Akimoto Miharu as Aya Matsuura, Fujimoto Emi as Goto Maki, Miyanaga Misaki as Fujimoto Miki) #Donut Hole - Akimoto Yumi, Fujiwara Hanako, HI-5, TθPAZ #Choose Me - Fujibayashi Yusuke, Fujiwara Hanako, Akimoto Yumi #Fakery Tale - Murakami Ume, Kotobuki Kana, Nagase Mirei, Hanazono Risa, Fujimoto Emi, Matsumoto Yuuka #Agent Yoru wo Yoku - Suzuki Eri, Akimoto Miharu, Midorikawa Miharu (Butterflight Main Girls) #rain stops, goodbye - Nakajima Haru, Nagase Ren #Mr.Music - Akimoto Miharu, Yamaguchi Sachiko, Sugiura Asuka, Nagase Mirei, Sugiura Asuka, Takahashi Rie, Akimoto Yumi #Pomp and Circumstance - Nagase Ren #Crossing Field - Suzuki Eri #Ai ni wa Ai Desho (Berryzko) - FutaGenki #Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Hana - Akimoto Yumi, Fujiwara Hanako, Suzuki Eri, Yamada Ayumu, Satou Miki, Goto Mayu #White Day Kiss - Uehara Takeo, Akimoto Kureno, Shinohara Yuudai, Sagami Taiki #Hanasaku☆Saikyou Legend Days - Amefuri #Honmei Answer - MoeDoki #flavor - Nakajima Haru, Fujiwara Hanako #ALIVE - Suzuki Eri & Midorikawa Miharu #Spice! - Akimoto Yumi, Uehara Takeo #GENESIS ARIA - Dearly Stars #Junai Delusion - HI-5 #Kiss Me Aishiteru - NeXus #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (5nin) - Polaris α #Run - Takemura Junichiro #White Album (Piano&Guitar ver) - Akimoto-ke (Akimoto Yumi - Vocals, Akimoto Miharu - Piano, Akimoto Kureno - Guitar) #Children's War - KureHaru #Face to Face - Vega β #Sign ~Welcome Back Mimi & Hana~ - Seo Miyoung and Choi Hana #Hitomi no Naka no Sirius - Midorikawa Miharu, Suzuki Eri, Akimoto Miharu, Sugiura Asuka #Karakuri Pierrot ~piano ver.~ - Uehara Takeo (vocals), Akimoto Yumi (piano) #Yobanashi Deceive - Butterflight #SINX dance medley - SINX #Cinderella & The Poisoned Apple - HI-5, Akimoto Yumi, YUME, Fujiwara Hanako (Midorikawa Miharu; Narration) #Password is 0 - NeXus & Polaris Alpha #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe - NeXus & Polaris Alpha #Romeo & Cinderella - Groovy Candy! #Hokorobi - DreamS&Hoshi Featured Members *Polaris α **Suzuki Eri **Satou Miki **Miyanaga Misaki **Takahashi Rie **Nagase Mirei *Vega β **Seo Miyoung **Song Sunmi **Choi Hana **Bae Saera **Hwang Suzy **Kim Yunmi *NeXus **Yamada Ayumu **Akimoto Miharu **Sugiura Asuka **Fujimoto Emi **Fujiwara Kumiko *Hana❀Emi **Goto Mayu **Midorikawa Miharu **Ishimaru Mei **Yamaguchi Sachiko **Obana Shizuka *Groovy Candy! **Aisaka Minori **Kosuga Kirino **Shirakawa Nanami **Mizusawa Chiho **Hirose Kana **Uehara Yuna **Asakawa Sakura **Kushieda Mai **Takigawa Arisa *TθPAZ **Nagase Ren **Matsudaira Akihiko **Sakaguchi Kzuko **Ibuki Toshio *HI-5 **Nakajima Haru **Hinata Yuu **Fujibayashi Yusuke **Furukawa Katsuki **Okazaki Youhei *Luminus **Akimoto Kureno **Saionji Hiro **Yamagata Ryuu **Miyazono Takumi **Ayuzawa Kou *JupiNus **Uehara Takeo **Ogawa Raikou **Shinohara Yuudai **Takemura Junichiro **Aizawa Kenji Concert Schedule Trivia *This is KureHaru's debut. *The most excitement in the concert is during the special medley, and SINX's comeback after 2 years of being on hiatus. *This is the first collaboration concert tour between DreamS and HoshiBoshi Pro. *Takahashi Rie's and Miyanaga Misaki's birthdays were celebrated in Osaka on March 9, at NHK Osaka Hall. Takahashi Rie's birthday is originally on March 12. *Saionji Hiro's birthday were celebrated in his home prefecture, Fukuoka, on March 16, at Fukuoka Shinmin Kaikan. *Goto Mayu's birthday was celebrated on March 23, at Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen HBG Hall. *Akimoto Yumi's and Akimoto Miharu's birthdays were celebrated in their hometown on March 28, at Nakano Sun Plaza. Akimoto Miharu's birthday is on March 17. *Midorikawa Miharu's birthday was celebrated on March 30, at Nippon Budokan. Her birthday is on the 31st. *NeXus and Polaris Alpha announced another collaboration single, where they will cover Morning Musume '14's new single, Password is 0. They gave a preview at the concert(s). Category:DreamS Category:HoshiBoshi Pro Category:2014 Concerts Category:2014 Collaboration Concerts Category:NeXus Category:Polaris α Category:Vega β Category:Groovy Candy! Category:Fujiwara Hanako Category:Akimoto Yumi Category:Tanaka Chiharu Category:JupiNus Category:Luminus Category:Dearly Stars Category:Amefuri Category:MoeDoki Category:FutaGenki Category:TθPAZ Category:HI-5 Category:Hana Emi Category:SINX